Katia's Page - Odyssey Mapping
Odyssey Mapping - Three Possible Futures Odyssey #1 As of right now in my life, I am striving to achieve what I consider would be my most fitting reality. I am currently studying in the science field, hoping to pursue my choices as a human biology major and psychology major. My father is my biggest influence, as he is a dental surgeon, and I have always looked up to him and admired the work he does, so my post-graduate plans are to attend medical school somewhere in Canada. Despite the fact that I do not know what it is I want to specialize in, ideally, I would love to become a plastic surgeon, as it is a field that I have always been interested in, despite the long time span of schooling. In this imaginative Odyssey, the number of years to have to spend in school would be cut down and I could complete getting my speciality by the age of 26. Sometime after finishing getting my medical degree, I would want to start a family, before the age of 30. I would love to one day have my own practice and be a successful plastic surgeon based in Toronto where I can be close to my family. I would hope my business would be successful and that I could settle down in the home of my dreams with my new family and keep living successfully as I work in my practice and raise my children. Odyssey #2 Odyssey number two is a path that has always been in the back of my head. This hypothetical pathway consists of me pursuing the art career that I have always found interest in. I have grown up being super artistic by painting, drawing and being vastly creative and imaginative. I would develop my painting skills as well as become an interior designer, two things I have a good eye for. This path would begin with me getting my degree in a visual arts major. Straight out of university, I would open up my own interior design company. I would love to one day move to a big city like Los Angeles since it is home to lots of celebrities. By then, my company would have skyrocketed and my work would have been featured in multiple magazines. Moving to Los Angeles would be so I can be close to all the celebrities that hire me to design their homes. Gaining enough recognition and becoming financially successful by the age of 30, I would stay in Los Angeles in order to be close to my clients and move to the gated community “Hidden Hills” in Los Angeles, California. Odyssey #3 My final Odyssey, but most ambitious, is to travel the world and channel my artistic side with photography. In my early twenties, I would want to start an expedition where I travel the places on my bucket list and photograph all of it. This would be after taking some courses in photography that can expand my knowledge that I already have. With the photos I take from my trips, I would want to start my own blog talking about my adventures, as well as showcasing all of it on social media such as Instagram. I would hope that my work gets recognized so that I could gain a following. This has been quite a common thing to do in modern day society so I would hope it would not be too difficult. I have always wanted to go to Australia and Hawaii so those would be the two first places I would go. European countries I find beautiful so I would love to do a backpacking expedition dedicated to Europe, documenting my trip along the way. I would also hope I could find a significant other who would express the same passion as me in travelling so that I could be able to share these experiences with someone. I would travel up until I feel as though I have visited all the places I find most beautiful, then return back to Toronto to start my own family. This path would really allow me to experiment with my artistic side and to be able to play around with life and not be tied down to one profession at a single location.